


Babysitting

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [129]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared agrees to watch baby Nina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

“And you said yes?!?”

                Jared glanced up from his bowl of vegetable stew, his eyes wide as he looked at his nearly hyperventilating brother.  He lowered his spoon and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

                “You said yes?” Shannon repeated, “Why would you say yes?”

                “Because we were their last choice,” Jared muttered, “Besides, it’s a baby. Not the spawn of Satan.”

                “Might as well be,” Shannon mumbled, “Damn it Jared, I know nothing about babies! Neither do you!”

                Jared shrugged, “Can’t be that hard. Now, eat before it gets cold and then I have to listen to you whine about that too.”

                Shannon pursed his lips before turning back to his stew. He swirled his spoon around before taking a few small bites.

                “…But Jared…”

(*)

                “And her emergency numbers are in her diaper bag,” Vicki listed off, Tomo slowly dragging her out of the Leto House, “She should have enough formula and diapers for three days; but, if not, don’t feel bad about running out to our place to get more. Oh!”

                “Vicki, our plane leaves in an hour; we need to get to the airport!” Tomo hissed.

                Jared chuckled, the infant already in his arms, “Nina will be fine.”

                Vicki frowned and glanced at her daughter before sighing. “She’s already been fed and changed. So, hopefully you’ll have a few hours before you’ll have to change her.”

                “Yeah, good luck dude with that,” Tomo laughed, “Now, come on Vicki. We need to make our flight.”

                Vicki nodded and headed out with her husband, the worried mother sparing a look at her daughter one last time before the front door eased shut. Jared chuckled and lightly bobbed up and down, the little girl giggling softly. “We’re gonna have so much fun, yes we are,” Jared cooed, “Hey Shan, can you put the diaper bag by her playpen?”

                Shannon nodded and took the purple bag and gently placed it beside the playpen that was in their bedroom. He could hear his brother cooing and playing with their Goddaughter, chuckling as he ventured back out.  Nina was up in the air while Jared spun around. Every now and again, he lowered her and touched her nose against his own – the little girl giggling the whole time.

                Leaning against the doorframe, Shannon smiled as Nina was lowered once again in his brother’s arm, nestled closed to the vocalist’s chest. The older brother couldn’t help but snort.  He couldn’t see why Vicki was so afraid. Sure, if it was just Shannon, Vicki had every right; but, as he watched Jared sway back and forth with Nina in his arm, running his hand over the black peach-fuzz hair. Nina was cooing softly, reaching up to try to grab Jared’s thumb at each pass before letting out a small yawn.

                When blue eyes looked up, Shannon pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over to his brother. He stood behind Jared and wrapped his arms around the small waist and fell into the rhythm that his brother was swaying to. He gently pecked Jared’s cheek before looking down at the small girl that was sleeping in Jared’s arms. Shannon smiled and gently graced Nina’s cheek with a finger, “She’s so small.”

                Jared chuckled softly, “She’s nine-months-old Shan, of course she’s gonna be small.”

                “I would be afraid to break her.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Just don’t drop her you big oaf.”

                “Hey,” Shannon retorted, squeezing Jared lightly, “I’m not that big.”

                Jared snickered and leaned back, the side of his head resting on the crevice where neck met shoulder, “Trust me when I say that your arms are safe.”

                Shannon smiled, “Well, you would be the best judge for that,” he whispered, glancing down and pecking the soft lips, “Now, let’s put Nina to bed before your arms fall asleep.”

                Jared hummed and looked at his Goddaughter, “She’s beautiful.”

                Shannon sighed and continued to sway with his brother, “She is.”


End file.
